


The Only Hope for Me was You

by Dontpanicinthefallout



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontpanicinthefallout/pseuds/Dontpanicinthefallout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was one more Killjoy with the Fab Four that nobody knew about? For Wonderland Deathtrap, or Wonder for short, that is just it. But when the Fab Four get ghosted in a rescue mission, she has to find renegades left to the sun to get her revenge and take down BL/Ind herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Watches Are Never This Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Killjoys (except for the ones whose names you don't recognize) and this is my first time writing in the Killjoy!verse so please dont hate me if it isn't good. Please leave a comment or kudos if you do like it. :)

It was dead quiet out in the Zones. Kobra Kid and Wonderland Deathtrap were out on lookout for the night. Kobra parked the old Trans Am out by a run down billboard, but left the heat running since this night was a lot colder than usual. Wonderland pulled her gun out of its holster and kept it in hand. It was bright red like Kobra's but had jet black hearts painted on both sides. "Someone's a bit on edge tonight." Kobra said, looking out the window. Wonderland glared at him, her bright blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. "Nothing again." He muttered. "You've been here for over a month now and haven't said a damn word to anyone. Not Poison, not Doctor D, not me, not even Ghoul or Jet. We barely know anything about you or where you're from. Hell, you could be a spy for BL/ind for all we know."

Wonderland shook her head rapidly to deny Kobra's claim. She pulled a small, worn, leather bound journal from her bookbag leaning up against of her dusty black combat boots and handed to Kobra. She tapped the cover repeatedly to tell him to open it.

"You want me to read this?" He asked skeptically. Wonderland nodded rapidly, her hair bouncing in the high ponytail on her head exposing the neon blue hair underneath a layer of mousy brown. Kobra flipped the book open warily and scanned through the pages.

They were filled with photographs, drawings, lyrics, and journal entries. There was one drawing that caught his attention. It was a fully colored sketch of Party Poison. His ray gun was strapped to his side and his electric yellow mask hung around his neck. He looked brave, powerful, and fearless, like he was going to take down every S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. and Draculoid in Battery City by himself. Below the drawing was the words "I'll Be Your Detonator." written in smooth black letters. "I guess you're not from BL/ind after all." He said, handing the book back to her. "You drew that yourself?" Wonderland nodded, sliding the book back into her bag.

Suddenly, the two heard gunfire go off behind them. Kobra drew his gun from its holster as Wonderland leapt out of the Trans Am, leaving the door open to use as a barrier. The blast of icy air hit her like a brick wall, sending all of her senses on edge. Wonderland peered over the door and saw two guys being chased by a pack of Dracs on bikes. The guys weren't anyone she knew from the Diner and Kobra didn't seem to recognize them either. They must have spotted the two Killjoys and the Trans Am though because they started calling for help. Wonderland heard Kobra swear under his breath. She looked over at him and he signaled at her to start firing at the Dracs. She clicked the safety off her gun and opened fire, bright red lasers lighting up the desert. She was better of a shot than Kobra thought. It took two shots to take down the leader of the pack and she had to get out from the safety of the car door barrier between her and the Dracs to get a clear shot without hitting one of the runaways. She motioned to the two of them to get down as she fired off three more rounds. All direct kills. Wonderland turned back to the Trans Am to find a S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W ready to ghost Kobra. He must have saw her because he raised his gun and instead of aiming for the back of Kobra's neck, he aimed straight for her. Wonderland had dealt with S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.Ws on her adventure to find Doctor Death Defying and the Killjoys and she learned something early about them. Exterminate or be exterminated.

She aimed at the S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W and pulled the trigger twice. Direct hit. Kobra barrel rolled out of the way as the BL/ind goon toppled to the sand like a tree in the wind right where he was standing. "Thanks." He called out. Wonderland nodded as the duo walked over to the two people they just saved. They both were still on the ground, mildly shaken up by what happened. "You two okay?" Kobra asked, brushing the sand off his bright red leather jacket.

"Y-yea." One of them stammered, scrambling to his feet. "Thanks a lot. Who are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm Kobra Kid and this is Wonderland Deathtrap." Kobra introduced them. "Who are you two and what the fuck were you doing out in the zones in the middle of the night?"

The other stranger clambered to his feet, shaking the sand out of his clothes. He brushed his curly reddish brown hair out of his face and looked over at Wonderland. Suddenly, a light bulb flicked on in her head. She knew who he was. But she couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen him since she set off to find the Killjoys. Then Kobra heard her finally say something for the first time since they met.

"Angel?!" She gasped.

"Hello Wonderland." The one she called Angel smirked. "Great to see you again."


	2. If You Wanted Honesty That's All You had to Say

Back at the Diner, sun crept through the windows to where three of the Killjoys were asleep. Party Poison blinked the morning light out of his eyes. He looked over to see that everyone else was still asleep. Fun Ghoul was face down on the cot next to him, his jet black hair fanned out on the thin mattress. He pulled on his bright blue leather jacket and walked out to find Girl toying with the Vend-a-Hack. "You're up early." He said, taking the seat next to her. 

"I couldn't sleep." She answered. 

Just as Poison was about to say something, the two heard the familiar hum of the Trans Am's motor. Poison looked out the window to find his brother and Wonderland Deathtrap in the graffitied car along with two strangers he didn't recognize. Kobra killed the engine and the four climbed out of the Trans Am. Girl ran over to Kobra and Wonderland and gave them both a hug. "I thought you two were ghosted." She said. "You guys were gone all night. What happened?" 

"Nothing for you to worry about." Kobra answered. "I need to talk to Poison for a sec." He walked over to his older brother who was giving his well known look of "what the hell" that he had gotten used to quickly living out in the zones. "We need to talk," he said quietly. "In private." 

"Who are they?" Poison asked.

"Friends of Wonder." Kobra answered. Poison's hazel eyes widened and he led Kobra to a small garage like room in the back of the diner that they used to store Kobra and Wonderland's bikes. Poison closed the door and turned to the blonde haired Killjoy.   
"What do you mean by 'friends of Wonder'? She never speaks. We barely know anything about her. The only reason that she's still with us is because she's useful. For all we kn-" He said. 

"She spoke last night." Kobra cut him off.

Poison was stunned. "What?" 

"She spoke last night. To one of the guys that came back with us. It was only one word, but she seemed surprised to see him. Gerard, I think he may be the link we need to find out more about her." He explained. 

"Well, what did she say?" The redhead asked. 

"Angel." He replied. "Apparently his name is Shotgun Angel. The other one is called Pixel Bullet. They told me that they were running from Battery City but S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W spotted them in Zone 5 and sent a group of Dracs after them. Luckily Wonder and I were close to the border between the zones last night and spotted them before they could have been ghosted. Should we tell Doctor D about this?" 

"Are you fucking crazy?" Poison snapped. "Of course we have to tell him. There's no hiding two more killjoys from him. We need to speak to this 'Angel' though. Like you said, he may be the key to learning about who Wonder really is and how she was able to find us in the first place." They were just about to head back out to the others when Kobra remembered one other thing from the night before. "She's an artist." He blurted out. Poison turned back to around. 

"An artist?" He repeated. 

"She has a notebook in her bag. She gave it to me last night and told, or at least motioned, me to take a look at it. It's filled with sketches of all of us, and they're really good. You should try and bring it up with her later if you don't believe me." Kobra answered. Just as he finished, Fun Ghoul opened the door. 

"Did you two notice the two guys with Girl and Wonder, or am I hallucinating thing again?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. The brothers seemed surprised to see him. "Uh, did I interrupt something important?" 

"No," Poison answered quickly, "We were just about to head back out. Are Jet and the others up?"

"Yea, they're kinda confused about the new guys though. Care to explain?" He questioned. Poison led the killjoys back out to the front of the diner where everyone was apparently waiting for them. Wonderland Deathtrap and Show Pony were leaning against the side of the Trans Am, while Jet and Doctor Death Defying talking to one of the guys that showed up with them. Girl was talking to the other stranger, the shorter one with curly reddish brown hair. Jet Star noticed that Poison and Kobra were back. "Found them in the back." Ghoul stated. 

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Poison muttered. 

Ghoul elbowed him in the ribs. "So what should we do about these two?" He asked, pointing at Shotgun Angel and Pixel Bullet.   
I'd like to know how they know her." Poison said, pointing at Wonderland. 

"She's a friend," The curly haired one explained. "We originally all planned to leave Battery City together. But when the time came, she was the only one to make it out, without getting caught at least." 

"And who are you?" Poison added.

"Shotgun Angel." The Killjoy responded. "That's Pixel Bullet." He pointed to the dark brown haired one near Jet. "We both got caught trying to leave the city, but we lied and said that we were lost instead. It bought just enough time for her to get in the tunnels."

"So you ditched her to fend for herself out in the zones?" Kobra concluded. 

Wonderland shot up off the car. "That's not true!" She blurted out. Realizing what she just did, she covered her mouth with both hands. Everyone stared at her. She uncovered her mouth, "Can we talk?" She asked Kobra, "Alone." 

Kobra stared at her awestruck. "Uh, okay." He led her to the back room where he was just talking with Party Poison and made sure the door was closed this time so nobody would interrupt them. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked turning back to Wonderland. "Because I have a few questions of my own about you." 

"Then go ahead and ask." She responded, leaning against the wall. "But if you ask one, I get to ask you a question."   
Kobra nodded in agreement. "First of all: Who are you? What is your real name?"

Wonderland laughed. "That's two questions, but I'll give you an answer to both. My real name is Alice Blackthorn. I'm twenty-seven, born in Ireland and immigrated to New York when I was five years old. What about you? I never really figured out your real name."

"It's Mikey." He replied. "Mikey Way."

Wonder's eyes widened. "The bass player?'' 

Kobra shrugged, "The one and only. Next question; How do you really know Pixel Bullet and Shotgun Angel?" 

"We were in a band together a few years ago, before BL/Ind took over. Pixel was the bass player, Angel was the guitarist, and I sang. My turn and I'm going to take a guess here and say that Party Poison is your brother, am I right?" Wonder responded.  
"Yea. He's my older brother." Kobra explained. "You told me you're from New York, what are you doing out here on the other side of the country?"

"Well, my band got to perform on Warped Tour and we were on our way to the Northwest when the bombs hit. We had to land in California and got stranded there. After the war, we settled down in the city, took the pills, lived blah lives. I personally hated it. Then a few months ago, I stopped taking the pills and discovered what was really going on. That's how I got this." She unzipped her light brown leather jacket and pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal a purple jagged scar that went from her left collarbone to halfway up the right side of her neck. Kobra stared at her in shock. "What happened?" He asked.  
"I don't really like to talk about it, and I can't remember most of it. One moment I was in my apartment, the next thing I knew, I was laying in the street with a big gash right here." She traced the scar with her right hand. 

"That's fucked up." Kobra said. 

Wonderland, or Alice nodded in agreement. "That's why I left. They were going to kill me anyways for being 'imperfect'." Just as she finished, they both heard Party Poison bang on the door. 

"You two done making out yet? We just got a call from a crew in Zone 4 about a Drac Attack. Its pretty bad." He called out.

"Uh, yea." Kobra responded. "Be out in a second."

Wonder zipped up her jacket. "Mikey, you have to promise me not to tell anyone what I said. Not even your brother." 

Kobra Kid nodded. "Promise.''

Wonderland grabbed the keys to her bike and threw her backpack over her shoulders, "Now let's go kick some Draculoid ass."


	3. The Ghost in the desert

Party was unsure about Wonderland's suggestion to have Pixel Bullet and Shotgun Angel tag along, but she did have a valid argument that they could be useful as backup in case there were any surprise attacks. Jet, Party, Ghoul, and Angel took the Trans Am. Kobra, Wonderland, and Pixel kept on their tail on the bikes, with Pixel riding with Wonderland. 

On the ride to Zone 4, Kobra was still trying to process what just happened back at the diner. 'No wonder she never spoke, she probably thought that she lost her voice completely. The shock from seeing those two out here must have made forget all about it.' He thought. The image of her scar appeared vividly in his head. It twisted across her neck like a rope that would never fade. And they were going to kill her because of it. Because she didn't fit their picture perfect image. Because she was different. He didn't see it that way. In his eyes, it made her unique and gave her a reason to fight.

He remembered when they found her curled up asleep next to her bike, clutching her bag like it was her lifeline. When she woke up with the four of them all staring at her, she had a look of pure fear in her sky blue eyes, like she had just been through a really bad Drac attack. They learned very little about her, just her name and she was attacked back in Zone 3 and stole the bike to escape. Since then, he began growing attached to her. They'd always go on supply runs or be put on watch together, but that was just because Party and Ghoul would go together just to make out in the backseat. 

Once they reached Zone 4, Wonder spotted where the transmission came from. It was pretty bad. The bodies of both Killjoys and Dracs and Exterminators lay motionless in the desert sand. Wonderland and Pixel walked carefully over to each Killjoy and checked for any signs of life. Nothing. Then, she thought she saw someone familiar. Stepping gingerly over the body of a dead Drac, she came across an Exterminator. Checking his pulse, she realized that he was still alive. He was laying on his face though, so she and Pixel carefully rolled him onto his back. 

Suddenly a scream pierced the air like a bullet. Party, Ghoul, Jet, and Kobra all drew their guns and scanned the area to find Wonderland holding on very tightly to Pixel, her masked face buried in his black leather jacket. Shotgun Angel sprinted over to the two Killjoys, leaping over bodies as he went. "What's going on?" He asked frantically.

"Ian, you may want to take a look." Pixel said, pointing at the body in front of him. 

"Why?" Angel asked warily.

"Just look.'' He replied flatly.

Angel turned to find an Exterminator laying at their feet. This one seemed familiar though; short, jet black hair, very pale skin, sharp and angular facial features, thin lips. Then Angel knew who it was. "Is he dead?" He asked quickly, poking the body with the barrel of his ray gun.

Pixel shook his head. "We've got to get out of here. If he wakes up and sees her, who knows what will happen." 

"Shouldn't we get rid of him though?" the curly haired killjoy suggested. "Remember what she did to her?" He pointed at Wonderland. "It's high time for some revenge." 

"No." Pixel responded sternly. "We have to get out of here before he wakes up." 

"But he-"

"I KNOW WHAT HE FUCKING DID TO HER, IAN!" Pixel Bullet snapped. 

Angel stepped back and raised his hands, "Alright." he replied quietly. "Let's get out of here." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride back to the diner was very quiet. Pixel and Wonder switched who was riding and who was driving though because she was still pretty shaken up from whatever she found back there. "Who was that?" Jet Star asked.

 

Angel snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh, what?" 

"That guy Pixel and Wonderland found. You three seemed pretty shocked to see him." Jet repeated.

"His name is Daniel, Daniel Graycen. He and Wonder dated for a while back in Battery City. She worked as a Biomechanics Engineer and he worked, or should I say works, for SCARECROW. Pixel and I didn't like him very much, but she seemed to really love him, but her love made her become something she wasn't." Angel explained. "Before she met him, our band would hang out at this bar at the edge of the city near one of the tunnels. I can't remember what it was called. But after Wonder and Daniel started going out, she didn't show up most of the time we all got together. Other times, she'd try to avoid me, at least when he was around. She even stopped singing, which she always did. The girl I began to know as my best friend started to drift away, being replaced by something else. It wasn't until it was too late for her to realize what he was doing to her."

"Too late for what?" Fun Ghoul asked.

"Pixel and I were planning on making a run for it and become Zonerunners like you guys. We were planning on taking Wonder with us, but Daniel somehow must have found out. The day after we talked to her about coming with us, she showed up at my apartment in the middle of the night with a nasty gash that went from her left collar bone to halfway up the right side of her neck. She nearly died right there. I'm still surprised that she survived."

"Do you know it was him?" Jet asked, a look of complete shock on his face. 

"Wonder told me that the only thing she remembered from that night was being in her apartment, then waking up in the street. But I just know it was him. He knows his way with a blade and trust me, the way her neck was messed up, it was someone with a trained hand." Angel growled. "If I ever see that son of a bitch again, he better be scared, because I will make him pay for ever laying a finger on her." He finished, sliding his bright green ray gun back into its holster. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fast forward to that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The diner was dead quiet that night. Party and Ghoul had gone out on a supply run, but Jet and Kobra both knew that was just an excuse for them to make out in the car without anyone interrupting them. 

Almost everyone was asleep, except for Kobra Kid. He just couldn't seem to get Wonderland Deathtrap, or Alice Blackthorn. out of his head. In the past 24 hours he barely even knowing her name to figuring out that she actually grew up relatively close to him, loved music and drawing, and was almost killed by BL/Ind because of her scar. And through all of that, he realized that he actually began to have feelings towards her. Back in Zone 4, he wanted to run over to her side when he heard her scream. He never saw her that scared except for when they first met. Behind her mask, she almost looked on the verge of tears. Everything about her just seemed so beautiful and mysterious, from her half dyed blue and brown hair, to the collared shirt and vest she wore under her jacket, to even her name, Wonderland Deathtrap. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a noise from the other room. It sounded like Wonderland. 

"N-no. Stop. G-g-get away from m-me." he heard her stammer. Kobra leapt out of bed and slipped his gun into its holster. if someone was there and trying to hurt Wonderland, or anyone else for that matter, they were going to have to deal with him first. Silently, he crept through the room over to the door, careful not to wake anyone. Looking through the small crack in the doorway, he saw that nobody was there. Kobra let out a sigh of relief and snuck through the doorway and over to the booths that were occupied by Show Pony, Girl, Pixel Bullet, and Wonderland Deathtrap's sleeping forms. Wonder was tossing around in her booth as if she was having a really bad nightmare. 

"S-st-stop." she sleep stammered. "Stay away from me. No. No. No. Get away from me!" She began to sound afraid.

"Wonder." Kobra Kid whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. "Wonder, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

She wasn't waking up. "No. No. No! Get away! Stop! Stop it!" She began to sound frantic. 

"Alice." He whispered a bit louder. "Alice, it's me. Mikey. Wake up." He shook her gently on the shoulder again.

Alice shot up, fully awake and breathing heavily. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes in the moonlight. "Wh-where am I?" 

"You're at the diner. You were having a really bad dream from the looks of it." He responded. "Is everything alright?"

Alice was about to respond with a 'yes' but then she remembered something a Killjoy once told her back in her Battery City days when she would go to the bar with Angel and Pixel.

'I've never told a lie, but that makes me a liar.' She said. 

"What?" Mikey asked. 

"It's a phrase someone once told me. If I told you yes, then I would not be only lying to not only you, but to myself also. Everything isn't okay. It hasn't been since that Drac attack. I saw someone. Someone who I really wanted to get away from." She leaned against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Who did you see?' Mikey asked, sliding into the booth.

"My ex-boyfriend. Daniel. He's an Exterminator and wants me dead." She said quietly.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Mikey repeated.

"Yeah," Alice said, "Angel believes that hes the one who gave me this." She pointed to her collarbone. "I think I'm starting to believe him. When the Draculoids came to get rid of me, he didn't even blink. The bastard would rather keep his stupid job than stand up for someone who loved him." She buried her face into her arms and cried softly. Mikey slid in and put his arms around her.

"If I ever see this guy, I'll make sure that he pays for everything he did to you." He promised.

"I-it's n-no use." Alice managed to say. "I'm a wreck. A monster. I'm just his broken doll."

"Hey," He spoke up, brushing a piece of brown hair out of her bright blue eyes. "I want you to listen to me and I mean every word with all my heart. You're an amazing person. You're beautiful, smart, talented, quick-minded, you are perfect the way you are. You aren't broken. You're loved, by me, by all of us. And do not ever forget that. Can you promise me that?" 

Alice stared at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I promise. Thanks." She smiled, giving him a hug. "That was the first time anyone has ever said anything like that to me." She whispered into his ear. Mikey pulled her in tighter, afraid to let go even for a second. 

And they stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback. It helps improve my writing skills and helps post chapters faster :D


	4. Oh Memories, Where'd You Go

That night was over a year ago. A few days later, Girl was taken by a Drac Pack out by Route Guano while she and Fun Ghoul were on their way to the radio station. That night, the Fab Four drove to Battery City to get her back. That was the last time she ever saw them. Since then, her, Pixel Bullet, and Shotgun Angel have rounded up a few other Killjoys and created their own crew. Her hair went from blue and brown to a solid bright red and now donned a jet black mask with a blood red heart painted over one eye and an X over the other.

 

"Hey, earth to Wonderland." A hand waved in front of her face. Wonderland snapped out of her thoughts, "What?" She snapped. Her right hand Killjoy, Demolition Stereo, raised his hands in defense. 

 

"You spaced out again." He muttered.

 

"Sorry Dem, I had a bit of déjà vu for a moment." She explained, sliding her ray gun back into its holster. Looking out the window, she saw the run-down radio station that used to be the center of operations for Doctor Death-Defying and the Fab Four, but after what they now referred to as "The Last Stand", Wonder and the others left it to the sun. She and Dem ventured out on a raid to find anything useful and somehow ended up there after a close encounter with S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. "Follow me," She yanked down her mask from her electric red hair. "I know where Poison and I used to hide some extra Power Pup and some good spray paint." 

 

Demolition grinned like a five year-old and pulled on his dark purple helmet and drew his ray gun, she knew about his secret love for spray paint. "You know my weakness." He giggled. Wonder rolled her eyes as they both made her snuck into the station. It was in the same condition as the day she left it, just with a bit more dust. Five mugs partially filled with coffee, probably stale by now, were placed on the dust covered table jutting out from the wall, Dr Death's record collection leaned against the wall next to the busted old radio equipment they used to use. She made her way to the back of the old station to find fifteen crates of Power Pup neatly stacked up and a BL/Ind white body bag filled with dozens of different colors and cans of spray paint. She rushed over and grabbed the body bag, knocking over a large stack of papers in the process. A loud thud echoed through the empty station. Wonderland heard Demolition pull out his black and purple ray gun. "Who's there?" He called out.

 

"It's just me Dem." She replied, collecting the papers that now scattered the floor. They were mostly old newspapers and a couple issues of MURDER Magazine, but some of them were old Polaroid pictures. She remembered that Fun Ghoul and Jet Star once recovered an old Polaroid camera after a raid in Zone 2. She picked up a really old one outlined with dust. It was of her and Kobra Kid. They were both curled up in one of the booths with her head resting in his shoulder. They both looked so happy. There was a series of numbers written on the back of the picture; 7-13-2019, two days before the Last Stand. She slid the photograph into her back pocket. Suddenly, the silence was once again broken, this time by a familiar gravelly voice. "109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit, you're here with me, Doctor Death Defy-" The voice cut out as fast as it came on. 

 

"Shit, sorry about that." Demolition yelled. "I found some old records and got a bit curious." 

 

"It's fine," She called back. "Get over here and help me with these crates though." 

 

"Fiiine." He groaned, "But I'm taking some of these records and the spray paint." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Twenty minutes later, Wonderland and Demolition had loaded up five crates of Power Pup, a crate of old records and CDs ranging from AC/DC, to Pierce the Veil, to Fall Out Boy, to Queen, to Journey, and Fun Ghoul's old camera into a BL/Ind Trans-Am that Pixel Bullet stole. The two were jamming out to "Carry On My Wayward Son" as loud as they could down the stretch of desert back to Zone 6. Demolition Stereo was jamming out on his air guitar and Wonderland Deathtrap sang at the top of her lungs

 

_"Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Ah_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_

_I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man,_

_Well, it surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune,_

_But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more no!_

_Carry on,_

_You will always remember_

_Carry on,_

_Nothing equals the splendor_

_Now your life's no longer empty_

_Surely heaven waits for you_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry,_

_Don't you cry no more,_

_No more!"_

 

''I didn't know you could sing!" Dem exclaimed.

 

"Well now you know." Wonder laughed, pressing down on the gas pedal. Suddenly, she heard the buzz of engines behind them. Demolition looked behind them while Wonder checked the mirrors. There was a Drac Pack right on their tail. 

 

"Shit!" Wonder outburst. 

 

"Don't worry, I got them." He reassured the Killjoy leader, opening the sunroof and pulling out his gun. Bright purple bullets fired out of the gun, knocking multiple Dracs off their bikes. There was one he couldn't hit though. It was definitely an exterminator. Demolition could tell from the way he handled the bike and weaved though the wreckage. The exterminator pulled out his ray gun and fired at the car. One of the tires blew out and the Trans Am spun off the road. The car flipped on his side, but just before Dem could climb back into the car and brace himself for impact. 

 

They were both able to climb out of the flipped car. Wonder had a busted lip and Demolition had a cut on his forehead. 

 

"You okay?" He asked her.

 

"Yea, you?" Wonder groaned. 

 

"Yea." He replied. 

 

"Well well, I didn't think I'd see you ever again." A third voice interjected. Wonder looked up and her stomach dropped. It wasn't just any exterminator that had followed them. "Hello, Alice." The Exterminator pointed his gun right at her head. 

 

"Daniel?" She gasped. 

 

Daniel laughed, "Time for you to come home." That was the last thing she heard before the barrel of the gun cracked over her head.

 


End file.
